(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination bracelet and pendant, and in particular to a bracelet comprised of a wristband and removable ornament that can be used as a pendant.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Combination bracelets with removable ornaments that can be used as a pendant are known in the prior art. Basically, such bracelets are comprised of a wristband with opposed ends that are adapted for releasable attachment to an ornament that includes a first means enabling attachment of the ornament to the ends of the wristband, and a second means enabling attachment of the ornament to a necklace, e.g., a chain or cord, to be worn about the user's neck, so that the ornament can serve as a pendant.
One combination bracelet and ornament is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,429 to Ferrara. The Ferrara bracelet is comprised of a resilient, oval-shaped wristband sized to encircle a user's wrist. The wristband has a rectangular opening in either end. The ornament has a lower or bottom surface that includes inwardly directed hooks on opposite sides of the ornament, with the hooks being sized for insertion into the openings in the end of the wristband. The lower surface of the ornament also includes a small loop adapted to receive a necklace so that the ornament can be worn as a pendant.
The bracelet is worn by placing the wristband about the user's wrist and compressing the resilient band to bring the ends of the wristband toward each other. One ornament hook is inserted into one wristband opening, and the other hook is inserted into the other wristband opening. When no longer compressed, the wristband flexes outwardly, holding the ornament in place on the wristband, so that the combination of wristband and ornament can be worn as a bracelet.
When the user desires to wear the ornament as a pendant, the ends of the wristband are compressed, and the hooks are detached from the openings in the wristband. The pendant is then removed, and a necklace is inserted through the small loop on the lower surface of the ornament, permitting the ornament to be worn as a pendant on the necklace.
While the Ferrara combination bracelet and pendant is useful in permitting the ornament, which can be the major cost of the bracelet, to also be used as a pendant, further improvements are needed. In particular, an improved means is needed to releasibly attach an ornament to a wristband, enabling the ornament to be more easily attached in a manner that will securely hold the ornament in place during use.